


Alpha的发情处理方法错误范例（PWP）

by SatsukiKage



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatsukiKage/pseuds/SatsukiKage
Summary: 5D5V。3D3V提及。逆ABO。Alpha!Dante/Omega!Vergil。是在大众ABO基础上的二设。全部二设很长。我写在Notes里。如果懒得看就当做普通ABO但发情的是A，能标记别人的是O就行。很甜，甜腻腻的。甜到OOC。





	Alpha的发情处理方法错误范例（PWP）

**Author's Note:**

> A是每个月发情的那个，而O可以用气味标记和驯服A，让A听标记自己的O的任何话。但O要在A发情的时候满足他们的需求，不然A就会变得非常急躁易怒，具有攻击性。O可以自愿消除对A的标记。（但在本文里不行，因为半魔不能被消除标记）A依旧有相对较高的体能和力量，但对此的控制力非常有限，只有在有O的情况下才能发挥价值，不然只是一个破坏者。O通常具有相对较高的智商情商和适应力，他们能够抛弃感情做出最合理的选择。所以高等O是世界的主宰者，而高等A是奴隶一般的存在，只有驯服过的高等A才有利用价值。

**【AO公约第一条：Omega应当时刻注意、关心、并照顾自己的Alpha伴侣。】**

“收收你的信息素。”

维吉尔在打怪的间隙用刀鞘猛地敲了一下但丁的后背，但丁踉跄了一下，抱怨的回头。

“嘿！”

“你没发现尼禄已经被你熏得快窒息了吗？”

但丁这时才发现旁边一直默不作声的大侄子脸憋得通红。毕竟同为Alpha，但丁此刻的气味仿佛时时刻刻都在挑衅他。但这也不能怪他，毕竟发情时的Alpha能克制住攻击欲已经是最大的努力了，他哪有闲工夫关注尼禄的状态。

“我能怎么办？你明知我在发情。”

但丁耸了耸肩，看起来挺无所谓，转身又投入了战斗。维吉尔用力皱起了眉，解决掉一个企图偷袭但丁后背的恶魔。

“用抑制剂。”

“抑制剂只对未被标记的Alpha有用。”

维吉尔下劈的动作一顿。

“你被标记了？”

但丁先是不可思议的回过头，对上维吉尔同样不可思议的表情，摇了摇头。

“你什么都忘了。”

“忘了什么？”

于是但丁故意大声的、重重的叹了口气。

“是你标记了我！”

 

**【AO公约第十三条：当Omega标记Alpha后，不论是因主观或客观原因分离，Omega也应当在自己标记的Alpha发情时给予足够的帮助。】**

那是二十年前的事情。

被叛逆刺破胸口的但丁除了觉醒了魔人，还迎来了第二性征的彻底成熟。Alpha的信息素在对峙的双子之间炸开，又甜又辣的味道像是高度数的草莓果酒。维吉尔嗤笑了一下，一刀将但丁插回地面。

“看来你不光觉醒了魔人。”

“什么？”

但丁不明白维吉尔在说什么，他只觉得自己此刻身体燥热，只想把眼前的一切都撕得干干净净连渣都不剩，尤其是面前这张和自己一模一样却怎么看都面目可憎的脸。维吉尔还挂着嘲讽的笑，指腹摸了一下但丁脖颈某处突起的位置。

但丁像被电击一样身体猛地弹跳颤抖，陌生的、舒服又带着一点刺激的感觉窜过他的脊椎。他突然闻到空气里浓烈的气味，像是冬季的海风凛冽冰冷又咸腥，却让他感到被安抚。但丁攥着维吉尔的刀企图把它拔下来，抓着阎魔刀刀刃的手被无情的割伤。维吉尔用身体的重量压住了阎魔刀，他无法挣脱，只能脱力的躺在地上，眼前的画面一片模糊，混在雨里变成奇怪的光斑。

“我愚蠢的弟弟。”

维吉尔的声音都变得朦胧，像是在他身边不断环绕。但丁不甘、愤怒，又困惑的盯着维吉尔。而维吉尔俯下身，看着但丁，眼里涌动着暗潮。他做出了一件令但丁震撼不已的事。

维吉尔用力的咬住了但丁脖颈上的Alpha腺。

Omega的唾液涌入Alpha的身体，但丁感觉自己脑子里有个人在尖叫，反应了一会儿才发现真的有人在尖叫，而那个人正是他自己。伤口的疼痛和被标记的快感交织在一起，令但丁大脑一片空白。他像被一双无形的手握住了脖颈，呼吸全都卡在胸腔。直到维吉尔的唇齿放开他，撇过头将口中属于但丁的血吐在地上。但丁才像终于被放回水里的鱼一般大口的呼吸。

雨水浸湿了但丁的双眼，也模糊了维吉尔的脸，让维吉尔看起来变得扭曲、变形，仿佛在微笑，又像在缅怀。但唯独不变的是看来依旧面目可憎。

“这就是没有力量的下场，但丁。弱者只有被强者支配的命运。”

维吉尔的声音比雨水还冰冷。

 

**【AO公约第二十二条：当被标记的Alpha发情期来临后，应尽量减少出门，等待标记自己的Omega给予身体上的帮助。】**

“我不记得了。”

坐在沙发上的维吉尔沉默的听完但丁的转述，回答道。而但丁无所谓的耸了下肩，又拿起了一块披萨。

“所以跟你说了，这不能怪我。不过也没事，反正我这么多年都是这么过来的。”

但丁叼着披萨去拿桌子上的杂志，似乎已经把这段插曲抛在了脑后。维吉尔看着桌面沉默着思考了一会儿，开了口。

“我可以帮你度过发情期。”

“咳、咳咳……”

但丁被披萨呛了一大口，维吉尔往后躲了躲但丁嘴里喷出来的食物碎屑，把旁边装着昨天的水的杯子递给他。但丁咽了一大口水，锤了锤自己的胸口，好一会儿才缓过来。

“别告诉我你是认真的。”

“为什么不？”

“你知道解决发情期是要——”但丁做了个下流的手势，他用左手拇指和食指环成一个环，右手食指从环里插了进去，“你确定你能接受？”

“这是我年轻时犯下的过错，我有义务解决它。”

但丁面对维吉尔平静到理所当然的表情，脸上复杂得像是吃到了过了期的草莓圣代。他盯着维吉尔，努力确认面前坐着的真的是他的兄长，而不是什么能伪装外形的恶魔。

“我现在十分怀疑V到底做了这么让你改变这么大。”

维吉尔皱着眉，站了起来。

“不需要就算了。下次你要是再用信息素影响到尼禄，我就把你的Alpha腺直接砍下来。”

“别、别！”但丁一把抓住维吉尔的手腕，在维吉尔的视线里尴尬的咧了咧嘴。

“要不我先去洗个澡，你在卧室等我？”

“别表现得像个处男，但丁。”维吉尔甩开但丁带着油污的手，嫌弃的在但丁的衣服上蹭了蹭，“我洗完澡去你卧室找你。”

而但丁沉默着将一块新的披萨塞进嘴里，顺便咽下那句“和男人做爱这方面我真是个处男”。

 

**【AO守则第三十八条：对于自己的Omega，Alpha应当满足对方的性需求。】**

但丁洗完澡，出来时正好迎上进门的维吉尔。

同样刚刚出浴的维吉尔只穿了宽松的居家裤，赤裸的上半身只搭了一条围巾，垂下来的头发还在滴水，顺着他的胸口，划过他的小腹，最后顺着人鱼线润湿那条蓝色的纯棉低腰裤。但丁在此之前还从未见过维吉尔半裸的样子，他没想过赤裸着上身的维吉尔会如此的——有诱惑力。他的哥哥像是完全察觉不到自己对一个发情的、还是他自己标记的Alpha来说诱惑有多大一样，甚至丝毫不掩盖自己的信息素。清洗过后的身体上没有一点血腥或泥污的气味，记忆里那片海风再次席卷过但丁的嗅觉。

维吉尔擦了擦发尾，在察觉到但丁的视线后抬起双眼。但丁的呼吸顿了一下。维吉尔不知道此刻湿着刘海的他多么像二十年前那场大雨里的他。维吉尔的身上还带着刚出浴的湿气，淋过水的唇被蒸腾成艳丽的粉红色。但丁恍惚了一下，将自己想亲吻维吉尔的想法挥出大脑。

这感觉可真奇怪，但丁心想。他因为面前的场景而口干舌燥，却深刻的知道他和维吉尔并不是那种关系。浓烈的性欲和清心寡淡的爱意纠缠在一起，让但丁的动作变得有些迟钝。他在想什么呢。他们是兄弟，又不是情侣。但丁想着，却忍不住有些失落。维吉尔似乎察觉到但丁的心猿意马，困惑的盯着他的脸。

“没什么。真的，别这么怀疑的看着我。”

但丁说着，拉着维吉尔上了床。维吉尔似乎还想说什么，但是但丁径直将手伸进了他的长裤。于是他不再追问，顺着但丁的动作抬起了双腿。宽松的衣物被轻轻松松的脱下，他们时隔三十多年又一次坦然相见。维吉尔的身体意外的干净，和儿时一样洁白润滑，连根体毛都没有。

面前的场景和以前做的梦里一点都不一样。是的，但丁在被维吉尔标记之后做的每一个淫梦都是有关维吉尔的。这又不能怪他。Omega对Alpha的标记带有浓烈的性暗示，更何况他被标记时还是个血气方刚的小年轻。他时常肖想维吉尔躺在他的身下，因为他的侵犯而无力又愤怒的瘫软在床上，就像当时被钉在塔顶无力还手的自己。维吉尔会咬着牙忍住声音，又在自己的一番攻势下颤抖着喊自己的名字，回首时眼眶红得像刚刚哭过。维吉尔会放开咬出血的下唇，在最后拽着但丁的手，眼里全是决绝和质问。他说：“为什么你没能拉住我？”

但丁感到坠落一般的天旋地转，他猛地睁开眼，从梦里清醒过来，发现自己掉下了床。事务所的木地板冰冷刺骨。但丁卷起被子重新躺上床。梦醒了，他依旧孤身一人，他的兄长则被他亲手击败，掉进魔界，生死未卜。

“但丁？”

维吉尔的声音将但丁从回忆拉回现实。但丁眨眨眼，咳了一声掩盖自己刚刚的出神。维吉尔疑问的盯着他，却没有出口询问。但丁对此在内心感激极了。

但丁其实还是有些紧张，由于各种各样的原因。他摸上维吉尔的臀缝，发现维吉尔的穴口早已湿润松软，似乎提早坐了扩张。他看向维吉尔的眼里不自觉带上几分惊讶。

“直接进来吧。”

维吉尔说，顺势将腿绕上了但丁的腰。他从维吉尔的眼里读出了一点对处男的怜悯，他选择当做没看见。他扶着自己已经变硬的性器，径直插进维吉尔的身体。维吉尔闭着眼轻声喘息，空气里的Omega信息素也随之浓郁了几分。

维吉尔潮湿柔软的甬道迫不及待的包裹住但丁的性器，Omega的身体已经做好了充足的准备，软肉吸附住但丁敏感的阴茎，让他忍不住发出一声叹息。他此刻才发现自己的身体有多么燥热难忍，被压抑已久的性欲像洪水一样倾泻而出，冲垮了他多年形成的堡垒，将他内心的渴望全都暴露出来。但丁舒了口气，将脸埋在维吉尔的颈窝，放肆的嗅着维吉尔的信息素。

维吉尔灵巧的手抚摸过但丁的腰背，带着一点薄茧的手摩擦过他因为发情期而变得格外敏感的皮肤。但丁感觉自己快要烧起来了，他敢肯定自己红得像个剥了壳的虾。维吉尔的唇吻在但丁的腺体上，舌尖轻轻舔舐着。带着Omega信息素的唾液渗进Alpha的皮肤。但丁颤了一下，抱着维吉尔的手更加用力了。维吉尔张开口，用力咬住他的腺体，膨胀的腺体被一下咬破，浓烈的草莓酒气味一瞬间盖过了海风的腥咸。Omega信息素从伤口渗透进去，被发情的Alpha贪婪的全部吸收。但丁像是喝醉了，感觉自己仿佛飘在云端。此刻有些太过美好了，他甚至不知道以后没了维吉尔该如何度过发情期。

“维吉尔……”

但丁低低的喃呢。他不知道维吉尔有没有听见，但听没听到都没关系，反正他不是说给维吉尔听的。他一个劲往维吉尔身体深处撞，被维吉尔警告性的用脚跟踢了一下后背。但丁不情愿的咕噜了两声，退出一点开始认真寻找维吉尔的前列腺。双子的默契让他很快找到了维吉尔的敏感点，他在顶上那处时被维吉尔绞紧了阴茎。他们一同发出舒爽的低吟，灼热的吐息纠缠在一起，喷洒在彼此的身体上。

但丁放肆的抚摸维吉尔的身体，毕竟这次发情期过了就不知道什么时候才摸得到了。维吉尔的皮肤细嫩的不像一个魔剑士，冷白色的皮肤里因为情欲透着淡淡的粉，因为刚刚淋浴过还带着一点皂角的清香。一点没干透的水珠顺着他的肌理滑落，渗进他身下的床单。胸口的乳首颜色像熟透了的樱桃，在但丁的指尖下充血膨胀。维吉尔因为但丁的抚摸而眯起眼，曲起双腿，蜷起脚尖勾着乱成一团的床单。

交合处混乱的湿成一片，维吉尔体内涌出的液体和但丁的前液混在一起，在进出时不断被挤出，发出淫秽的水声，

但丁看着维吉尔出神，不自觉的将手摸上维吉尔的额发。垂下来的半湿的刘海被但丁撩上去，他看着维吉尔变回了平时的发型。仅剩的那点和记忆里相似的东西被他抹掉，此刻的维吉尔就像平时那样，淡然、从容，还带着一些从前的维吉尔没有的柔韧。他在维吉尔不解的视线里笑出了声，他还是更喜欢现在的维吉尔。

但他没能保持多久脸上的笑意。他在将自己的结塞进维吉尔身体的前一刻停住了。他还记得维吉尔和他做的理由。他们不是情侣，不是恋人，甚至在此之前没有任何亲密的行为。该死的，他们甚至没有接过吻。他没有理由把结卡进维吉尔的身体。这对Omega来说是最亲密的Alpha，最信任的恋人才能做的事。但维吉尔只是为了帮他解决发情期，他们甚至半天前还在除魔后打了一架，就因为他们记的彼此杀魔的数量不一样。

但丁在心里叹了口气。他该知足的。此刻已经非常来之不易了，他不该让自己的贪心打破幸福的泡影。他沉浸在自己的思绪里，没察觉到维吉尔逐渐深邃的目光。但丁刚想继续，突然感觉自己被推了一把，反应过来时，维吉尔已经骑在了他的身上。

“维吉尔？”

但丁的声音有些发抖。他睁大眼睛，看着维吉尔怎么坐在他身上，吞进了他的结。胀红的穴口水润得淫荡，交合处在维吉尔的身体起伏时还在往下滴水。但丁一动不敢动，而且维吉尔的手还压制在他的胸口，但丁甚至能感觉到自己加快的心跳。

“别告诉我你不想要这个。”

他当然想。该死的，但丁想得都快疯了。但是他不能，他不想因为自己强迫维吉尔。骑在但丁身上的维吉尔逆着光，让他有些看不清维吉尔的表情。他张了张口，那些平时用来蒙混过关的浑话被他咽了下去。他想，至少在此刻，他或许应该坦诚。

“我只是，”但丁的声音有些沙哑，带着些沉闷的不舍，“不想你为了我勉强自己。”

维吉尔划过但丁胸口的指尖顿了一下，最后停在他的心脏上。他看着维吉尔以一个似乎在劝说自己的幅度，慢慢地摇了摇头。他靠得更近了些，现在但丁能看清维吉尔的脸了。

他从来没见过维吉尔这样的表情，带着几分犹豫，却又十分坚定。在他的印象里，他的兄长一直都是直来直去，孤来孤往。情感和琐事似乎从来不会搅扰到他，目标之外的事对他来说毫无吸引力。但丁从来没见过维吉尔的表情这么的——人性，他第一次感觉维吉尔的存在如此鲜活，如此饱满。

“我没有在迁就你，但丁。”维吉尔说的每一个字都让但丁的心脏为之震颤，“这是我自己的选择。”

“你的意思是——”

“是的。我和你有一样的想法。”维吉尔说，他的脸上甚至浮现出一点笑意，“你真的以为你那点念头藏得很好吗，但丁？”

但丁捂住脸，他干涩的笑了一声，然后翻过身，重新将维吉尔压回身下。他咬牙切齿，但生气的外表下也藏不住心底的喜悦。

“你一直都知道？”但丁的语气像是在问自己，他没有等维吉尔回答，自问自答道，“你一直都知道。”

维吉尔肯定的点了下头。于是但丁发出一声湿润的叹息，对上维吉尔冰色却火热得令人发烧的眼，终于吻上了他肖想已久的唇。维吉尔的唇比想象中的更加柔软温暖，比最美味的草莓圣代还要甜。但丁轻吻着维吉尔，一下下啄着他的唇，他们的动作在一次次摩擦中变得缠绵，但丁卷住维吉尔的舌，贪婪的吞咽维吉尔口中的Omega信息素，而维吉尔不甘下风的侵入但丁的口腔，咬住但丁的舌吸吮着。他们的亲吻最后变成激烈的战斗，终于敞开心扉的两个人撕咬着彼此的唇舌，在上面留下几个充满占有欲的齿印。

维吉尔的手指插进但丁的发间，轻轻扯了扯，但丁才不舍的放开维吉尔的唇。他舔了舔唇角溢出的津液，额头和维吉尔抵在一起。

“天哪。”但丁说，“我多希望我能早点拥有这一切。”

“现在也不迟。”

维吉尔回答。他们的目光纠缠在一起，在充满欲望和爱的空气中升温。那三个词在但丁的舌尖打了个转，最后还是被他吞下去，融化在另一个吻里。话语已经不足以表达他的感情。而且，比起那句“我爱你”，他们只需要拥有彼此。

但丁看着维吉尔的眼，在他眼中看到了那句“我也爱你”。


End file.
